


梦九/雏鸟情节

by diamantes



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Kudos: 8





	梦九/雏鸟情节

“永梦不想要吗？”

想要当然是想要，但放学没多久的教室实在不适合做爱，说到底学校本来也不是做爱的地方。永梦犹豫的看向门外，夕阳透过走廊的窗户摊开在地板上，液体一样的橙红色看起来温暖粘稠又暧昧。下午五点的学校并没有多么安静，球类落地的声音和社团楼的吵闹一起在空气中弥散。肯定会有人回来，永梦看了看他的老师，回来就会看到老师挨操，淫叫高潮，也许被干射也能正好看到。而说不定这才是贵利矢想要的，多几个人操他，在教室的讲台，用关爱学生这种冠冕堂皇的理由，满足自己淫荡的本性，让自己不断高潮。

“永梦？”

但要说拒绝实在不可能，贵利矢送过来的嘴唇像淫靡的果实，有腥甜的内里叫人忍不住咬出汁水。永梦亲吻贵利矢，按住他的后脑解开他原本就敞着领口的衬衫。教师被抱起到讲台上，马上情欲就要亵渎神圣的知识，此时尊师重道人恭礼至制约人的作用微乎其微，像泪水会在雨里窒息，光明因太阳死亡。

“宝生同学……还不回家吗？”从后门进来的同学笑了笑，拿起座位上的书包。

“嗯，九条老师让我帮忙整理一下东西，”宝生永梦回以微笑来维护自己的好孩子形象，表面上看起来是有些漫不经心的收拾讲台的书本，另一只手却按住贵利矢的头把阴茎整个塞了进去。

粘稠的水声糊在贵利矢耳边，把他在给学生口交这件事放大，舌头比平时更加急切，连带前液一起把唾液卷进喉咙。他后面已经开始流水了，湿了西装裤也湿了平常上课时站立的地方。永梦好像一点也不在意会被看到，他的指尖在贵利矢的颈后打转，像安抚也像调情，群p又不是没有来过，涉世已深的成年人笑了笑，真是小孩子。

“真是辛苦啊宝生同学，那么我先走了。”打扰师生乱伦的同学说完就真的走出了教室。

永梦把贵利矢从地上拉起来，“老师，还好吗？”显然不是很好，贵利矢揽住永梦的脖颈，像讨食的小狗一样伸出舌头给永梦展示射进去的精液。高中生低头看到老师的裤子有一片濡湿的痕迹，才发觉仅仅帮人口交贵利矢就射了。

“老师也真是的，”永梦拿过水杯，“要吐进来吗？”

贵利矢摇摇头咽了下去，拉起永梦的手把学生重新带回自己身边。木本植物抽条很快，少年长个子也一样，现在永梦的肩已经比他长出来一块，往后不知道要高到哪里去。现在他的学生就能把他按在讲台上操，以后也许需要弯腰才能操进他的穴里。贵利矢在心里嘲讽自己，居然开始思考未来了，真是不像我的风格。

射过一次的肉棒马上再次勃起，贵利矢被少年操的腿软，讲台的边缘抵住他的腰，疼痛与快感如影随形亲密得仿佛一体同心，年轻的教师攀上永梦的肩膀，大腿夹紧后又再次射了出来，白色的精水从胸口流到桌面上。穴里的阴茎却还不知疲倦，完全符合这个年纪的男生，莽撞，同时又有用不完的精力。高中生亲吻他的额头，把夏季的味道吮吸进嘴里，“贵利矢さん，可以射进去吗？”

称呼是贵利矢自己在全班面前强调的，平时的话叫老师，做爱的时候一定不要，难得燃烧的欲望会被一声老师叫痿的。

想起这件事永梦就忍不住生气，但说起来他没有生气的资格，因为贵利矢从来都不是他一个人的，公共设施往往是为了服务大众，九条贵利矢的性质基本一致。毕竟是老师，为学生答疑解惑是本职，用身体传道受业也没人能说不行。雏鸟会把第一眼看到的东西当做母亲，永梦因为贵利矢破处，爱上他也是情有可原。

“射进来❤永梦……射进来❤”

这还算科普生理知识吗？明明已经爽到失去理智了。听话的好学生宝生永梦把精液射进老师的穴里，怕流出来还往里送了送。

但最近贵利矢确实不再和别人做爱了，全班的公共妓女变成了永梦一个人的秘密情人。

说起来还挺满意的。

疼痛会入骨，却没人知道依赖也是，年轻人没了老师的陪伴仿佛就无法做爱，失去爱人的能力，他是被爱情牢笼囚禁的雏鸟，贵利矢是他睁眼去爱看到的第一个人。但失爱者终爱人，凝视深渊的人最后也会变成深渊。

“永梦等毕业之后会回来吧？”某天做完之后贵利矢搂着永梦问道。

宝生永梦忽然明白了，为什么贵利矢对他逐渐纵容又依赖，为什么他的老师从淫荡的性爱娃娃变得坚贞。

因为九条贵利矢才是离不开自己的那个，因为诡异暧昧的雏鸟情节。

到头来大家都是可怜的，需要被爱的雏鸟。


End file.
